


Вспышка страсти

by May4090, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Чего не сделаешь, чтобы произвести впечатление.





	Вспышка страсти

**Author's Note:**

> Скинни!Стив, художественное AU, мало Баки.

— Понимаешь, нужно что-то такое… просто… ну потрясающее!

Наташа задумчиво смотрит на выставленный перед ней беленый холст. Холст представляет собой задачу — нет, не просто задачу — вызов. В голове уже давно плещется целое море идей, легкий туман и пары недавно допитой бутылки «Мартини просекко». Решать творческие задачи подобного уровня без мартини, и дураку ясно, — абсолютная глупость.

Наташа глубоко затягивается сигаретой, выпускает голубоватый дым в сторону холста, рискуя в любую секунду вызвать неодобрение и, возможно, приступ астмы у своего собеседника, и прищуривается, слегка склонив голову. Кто не рискует, тот, как известно, не пьет.

— Рисуй пейзаж. Выясни, в каких городах он бывал, какой — его самый любимый. И нарисуй что-нибудь оттуда. Знаковое место.

— Нет. — Сидящий рядом с ней Стив сокрушенно качает головой. — Не могу. Я пока не очень хорош в пейзажах, так что с таким у меня гарантированно не будет шансов.

С точки зрения Наташи, шансов с Барнсом у Стива не должно было быть ни при каком раскладе. Худосочный, нескладный, в кругу студентов художественной школы получивший прозвище Водевиль, с неизменными кисточками, торчащими из кармана рубашки… Пожалуй, возможность за что-то бороться ему дают только искренняя и чистая любовь и бесконечное упрямство. Поэтому они с Барнсом и вместе. И еще благодаря кисточкам в кармане. Так, правда, думает только сам Стив, но он художник — ему виднее.

Когда-то Наташа была уверена, что такие отношения вспыхивают где-то на месяц. Эти двое, судя по всему, собирались оставаться вместе, минимум, навсегда. Максимум — исхитриться встретиться в следующей жизни.

— От мыслей о Стиве не спасают ни легкие наркотики, ни скалодром, ни общение с буддистами, — однажды доверительно сообщил ей Барнс.

Наташа в ответ только покачала головой. С чего он решил, что от Стива вообще можно спастись?

— Хорошо, как насчет портрета? Беспроигрышный вариант.

По правде говоря, после определенной бутылки мартини голова слегка кружится и беспроигрышными кажутся практически все варианты. Но Стиву она об этом сообщать не планирует.

— Нет. Для хорошего портрета мне нужно его видеть. — Стив снова сокрушенно качает головой. — Иначе будет не то. Не получится передать его. Какой он есть.

— Тогда нарисуй сердце! Этого он от тебя точно не ждет.

В целом Наташа уверена, что впечатлить Барнса живописью — та еще задачка. А вот искренним душевным порывом — вполне возможно.

— Точно! — Стив поднимается с пола и делает несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону холста. Рука его уже тянется к кисточкам в нагрудном кармане. — Это он оценить просто обязан!

* * *

Две трети бутылки мартини спустя Наташа с видом знатока изучает результат художественных трудов. Довольно верное с анатомической точки зрения сердце, в котором отчаянно, прямо-таки вопиюще чего-то не хватает. Она не собирается скрывать это от Стива.

— Все неплохо. Но вот… знаешь, чего-то не хватает.

— Чего, например?

— Ну… — Наташа делает рукой неопределенный жест, как будто пытается найти прямо в воздухе важную художественную составляющую. — Какого-то огня.

— Точно! Как я сам не догадался.

Стив тянется к ее куртке, висящей на стуле, и уверенным жестом достает из кармана запасную зажигалку. В их защиту Наташа может сказать, что во многом ими руководят алкогольные пары, незамутненная любовь и искреннее желание оказать дружескую помощь. А это очень сильное сочетание.

— Я сейчас его подожгу!

— Огонь любви! — одобрительно подхватывает Наташа, прекрасно понимая, что в ином состоянии ни за что не позволила бы себе ляпнуть такую чушь. — Пусть горит.

Стив поджигает холст и несколько мгновений завороженно смотрит, как огонь пожирает плоды его трудов.

— Нужно сфотографировать! — произносит от наконец. — Принеси фотоаппарат.

Наташа кивает, неуверенно поднимается с пола и направляется в соседнюю комнату, где оставила «Полароид».

* * *

Наверное, в результате Барнс смотрит на снимок без особого восторга, потому что тот получился не слишком впечатляющим. Возможно — возможно! — им стоило сначала принести фотоаппарат, а потом уже поджигать.

Вообще во взгляде Барнса, когда Стив протягивает ему снимок, Наташа замечает намного больше ужаса, чем восторга. Велика вероятность, что дело в отчетливом запахе паленого, витающем в комнате. Но разве такой искренний страх за сердечного друга — не лучшее проявление любви?

— Я хотел сделать сюрприз, — доверительно сообщает Стив и улыбается.

Барнс качает головой, рассматривая фотографию.

— С тобой все в порядке. Это, в целом, уже неплохо. И я действительно удивлен.

Пожалуй, в его ситуации и правда быстро учишься искать маленькие радости во всем.

И Наташа абсолютно уверена, что, когда она уйдет, им предстоит долгий и очень серьезный разговор. Но это ведь тоже просто проявление заботы, а значит, своего они добились. В какой-то мере.


End file.
